Black Cat's Tale
by Cherrycloud456
Summary: Here's a story about Felicia Hardy a.k.a. Black Cat and her story on how she became the felonious, flirtatious cat burglar that she is. She had to face a lot of hardship in her life (well as much as the comics tell you) and some that I'm going to add on. So please review and I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks.


**You know how in Batman: TAS it had an episode when the villains were sitting down talking about the time that they almost got Batman. Well, this is kinda sorta more or less the same its just that instead of having an "I almost got him" story I'm writing about Black Cat's (Felicia Hardy) early life and how she became Black cat. Hope you enjoy.**

The bar (for lack of a better word) was filling fast. Blackie Gaskston smiled approvingly at all of the customers and betters who came by everyday. Today business was great, although there was barely enough space to walk what with all the people crowded around pole tables and just regular tables. Blackie Gaskston was just helping a person fill out a betting slip when all of a sudden the front door burst open, and in the door frame stood a pretty woman with white hair wearing a black suit with fur on the cuffs and around her legs.

There was a loud gasp coming from everyone in the room and then a few cat whistles here and there. Then there was whispering going around and someone said, "Black Cat."

She chuckled and found an empty seat at a table; which was surprising considering the amount of people in that room. When she made herself comfortable people eventually went back to what they were initially doing before she walked in. A waiter approached the table Black Cat was sitting at and asked, "Can I get you anything this evening, Miss?"

"Mm" Black Cat said as she thought of something she wanted. "Um… I'll just take water, thanks. I have an important job to do after this, so I'd really appreciate it." She smiled seductively at the waiter and for a second it looked like he blushed before he quickly shook it off.

"Will that be all for tonight?" The waiter asked once more before leaving.

"No, that'll be all, um… I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh," the waiter looked flustered, but replied. "It's Nottingham. Robert Nottingham, but most people call me Knot."

"Well, Knot, hurry back."

The waiter blushed again this time his cheeks turning scarlet red before walking away. He was muttering to himself as if trying to figure something out and then he disappeared behind the counter.

It wasn't long until Knot returned with Felicia's water. When he came back Black Cat thanked him and Knot left. "So, boys, you want to here a little story."

"Huh." Said a young man wearing a cowboy hat.

Felicia repeated herself, "Do you want to hear the tale the Cat has to tell?"

"Sure. Why not? I haven't got anything better to do."

"Okay, well then gather around. Hmm… What to tell… what to tell?" The Black Cat asked herself. "Oh, I know!" she said as if coming to sudden realization. "How about how I became the Black Cat? What do you think, would that interest you?"

The men around her all nodded their heads. Felicia smiled and started her story, "Well I'm sure most of you know my father, Walter Hardy. He was found guilty for murdering an old man, Ben Parker and various other crimes, but let's not delve too deep into the details, hmm. There'll be plenty of time for that later.

Anyways, before I was born my dad met my mom, Cleo. They fell in love and they got married on a cruise ship, but again let's not talk about where the money to buy the cruise ship came from.

A couple years later I was born, blonde haired and blue-eyed, but we'll talk about why my hair isn't blonde later. Apparently, I was a pretty happy child not asking for much, and yet I would always find myself listening by the door to hear my parents arguing. They argued about lots of things most of which I don't remember, but I know that it was about money.

My mom would always say things like, 'You can't do this it's wrong,' and 'This isn't the kind of environment I want our daughter to be in.' And then my dad would retaliate saying things like 'It's the only way,' and 'It's good that she learns to know the danger that's out there.'

And eventually they stopped arguing and decided not to speak to each other, and then I realized my dad was gone a lot. Sometimes he wouldn't return home until 2 or 3 in the morning, and I would sit and wait until he did. When he came home he always had a large bag full of stuff in it, and I never bothered to ask what was inside. My dad would be cross when I waited for him, but he never went hard on me.

It wasn't until I was six that I found out what was inside the bags. I found out he was stealing these things; either for himself or for other people. When I found out I didn't know what to think, I was shocked. I couldn't believe my dad, the father I knew and loved, would do something like that. So I asked him about it and his reply would always be, 'It's for the best.' I knew he wouldn't tell me more so I accepted that answer.

The next year wasn't much better than the year before, my parents were growing farther apart and were still not speaking to one another. That was also when my father taught me the skills of becoming a cat burglar, or 'taking up the family business' as he would say. He gave me all the tools necessary for my training: a grabbling hook, lasers, gloves, etc.

He taught me how to use them and he also taught me how to fight. He taught me until I became an expert. After that, he taught me how to trick an enemy and use other people's weapons to my advantage. Oh, and did I forget to tell you, he taught me how to bypass security alarms and I took gymnastics for a few years until I could do a flip no problem. With help from my father I became an expert on everything I needed to know to become a cat burglar. I made my dad proud.

So proud in fact that he decided to give me a test to show off everything that I had learned. He set it up like a real heist with lasers and security alarms. I passed with flying colors. What other proof did I need to prove that this was who I was meant to be?"

**To be continued…**

**Anyways hope you like the first chapter. If there are any grammar errors its because I've been too tired to fix it. (I'm writing this flippin' story at 1:00 in the morning give me a break!) Sorry, anyways please review telling me if I should continue this story or just drop it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
